The Hidden Power of Okuyasu Nijimura
by khaylittle
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Okuyasu he need more love but this is a what if he was pierce by the stand arrow before RHCP turn into him eletricity and got a new ability.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Power Of Okuyasu Unleash

This chapter is make for by favorite DIU character Okuyasu so I may a what if Okuyasu was pierce by the arrow twice when fighting RHCP also I'm working crossover it called "Okuyasu's Bizarre Adventure: A Hope Filled Journey" let me know guy think please review

Chapter: 1

 **I Shall Unleash!**

Okuyasu was fighting Red Hot Chili Pepper he had just lost his right hand is now on the ground

Okuyasu: Damn it.

RHCP laugh at him.

RHCP: Your just too slow too weak now die.

He grabs Okuyasu and start to pull him to the wires but he but just before that he we pierce by the stand arrow. Where he had a vision of Keicho's death the thought alone enrage him he started to feel a hidden power awake his left hand made swipe and then something happened RHCP felt a force push him back.

RHCP: W-what was that!

Also surprise he does it again and the same thing happens RHCP ask.

RHCP: H-how are y-you doing that.

Then Okuyasu's stand **The Hand** appeared but his left hand was different it now had a it had a arrow like tattoo on it. Then it did the same swipe it had again the same force hit RHCP away from the wires the stand started to lose it golden color and started to get a brown rusty color.

RHCP: Damn it what going on with his left hand.

Okuyasu was grunting in pain cause he still had one hand but ignore it and look to see his stand had a arrow tattoo on it left hand.

Okuyasu: What is is what going on with my stand.

Josuke and the other show up in time Josuke using **Crazy Diamond** to heal Okuyasu right hand they then go to RHCP it started cursing.

RHCP: Damn it Jotaro coming I have to do something before it too late.

RHCP use all the strength it had left to try and attack Jotaro but Okuyasu creates more force it hit RHCP and then he scrape away the space between them now in front of the other stand user.

Okuyasu: Now tell me where your user is now.

RHCP was piss off by the fact that he was bested by this idiot cause pure luck it try to get up but hurt just to stand lot alone fighting but try anyway.

RHCP: Just try and make me.

But Okuyasu's stand land The Hand rain a barrage of punch on RHCP and he add space doubling the damage everyone was surprise to see Okuyasu new ability and tattoo.

Jotaro: Look like he got pierce by the arrow.

Okuyasu look at his stand and started understanding his new ability.

Okuyasu: Look I can add space I called it **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**.

States:

 **Power: B**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: A**

 **Precision: C**

 **Durability: C**

 **Potential: A**

Second Ability:

Can add space to anything

After RHCP was taking care of Jotaro and crew made it tell them were the user was hiding he go a good thrashing from Okuyasu before getting taking by Jotaro.

 **End Of Chapter: 1**

I like fanfiction it the first one I did on paper I also like Okuyasu this is a great story sorry for lack of words I bad storylines I good with characters and powers. If you guy want to see other stuff review or I won't know how you feel I want to be a great Fanfiction writer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Power Of Okuyasu Unleash

The second piece of my 2 shot story of my favorite DIU character please review and tell me how you feel about Okuyasu if your a JoJo fan or what to know when I'm going to release "Attack On JoJo" soon I didn't think it be popular P.S. I made this fight different from the original it still has some of the same but I made Hayato a little more guts like to point out that Okuyasu was piece by the arrow Kira does not have " **Bite The Dust** ".

Chapter: 2

 **Space vs Bombs**

Okuyasu and Josuke had just found Kira Yoshikage and had corned him. After Josuke use his stand **Crazy Diamond** and thrash he was against a wall.

Okuyasu: It over you bastard time to pay for what you did to Shigechi.

Kira try to attack by touch him but Okuyasu use his stand **The Hand** to pull Kira in his direct.

Kira: The attack I was using on Josuke has now change to you.

And then a bubble appeared and exploded and a fireball hit Okuyasu side injured fatally he was throw backwards and hit a fence.

Kira: My aim was perfect even if it was my time doing it.

Okuyasu: I wasn't even touched the air...air breath fire.

Josuke: Okuyasu AAAAHHH.

 **Elsewhere**

Jotaro hears a scream Koichi ask what Jotaro looking at and he said.

Jotaro: Nothing the rain sound like Josuke screams.

 **With Josuke**

Josuke: Okuyasu!

Hayato: Th-The air...breathed fire, The air!

Kira: The only reason I kept that thing around was it ability to control air can be useful for Killer Queen's explosion Hayato you did this for me so thank you.

Hayato: D-Damn You!

Josuke: I'll just fix him it not too late.

Kira: Oh really that not going to happen cause I'm to kill you.

Josuke stop in his tracks as sent a exploding bubble at him using **Crazy Diamond** fix ability he create a wall of rock to block the explosion. Kira sent the next one Josuke did the same thing but the bomb went through the wall and hit Josuke.

Josuke: I have no intention of running I never has to begin with I;m going to fix Okuyasu.

And Josuke rush Kira and has he face the bomb head on it slide of the side of his face, Kira is shock at what happens he move out of Josuke range and Josuke get to Okuyasu.

Hayato: Wait what if Kira made Okuyasu body a bomb

Kira: Damn that Hayato.

Josuke: Impossible I never saw him get touch how can you be shore!?

Hayato: I live in the same with that monster so by has face I can tell.

Josuke: Kira tell me.

Kira: I don't know maybe I did maybe I didn't turn Okuyasu body into a bomb you'll have to touch him to find out.

Josuke: Grrrr Damn you Kira Yoshikage!

 **In Okuyasu mind**

Okuyasu saw black he did now what happen until open his eyes and he saw he dead brother Keicho Nijimura he was smiling at him.

Okuyasu: Br-Bro is that you

Keicho: Okuyasu what are you planning to do now.

Okuyasu: What?

Keicho: I have make your own decisions you have friends do you friends that need your help so I ask again what is _**your**_ decision Okuyasu.

Okuyasu was shock he never saw his brother act like this but in a way it made sense he close his eyes and was quiet for a long time and make his choices.

Okuyasu: Bro I need to go help Josuke.

Keicho only smile at his younger brother he was alway hard on him but he did to help him because he was not smart he could be clueless like the time he almost kill him it made feel guilty for that he but he fix it by save him from that bastard RHCP. Okuyasu know that he had a hard life the both did but from then till now he change only if it a little. He never saw it to anyone face but Keicho love his brother and was glad he survive and not him.

Keicho: I'm proud of you Okuyasu take care of father and make use of your new ability Farwell Brother.

There was a blinding light and Okuyasu saw he was in a now almost a destroy house he saw Josuke injured was about to be to be hit by a bomb.

Kira: As I said luck is on my side!

Hayato: Josuke!

Josuke: Damn you Kira.

Just it was about hit Josuke it change direct to a person everyone thought was gone was shock.

Kira: Y-You're.

Hayato: You're.

Josuke: You're

Everyone: **Okuyasu!**

Okuyasu: You know I always wonder where all the stuff **The Hand** scrape away goes though I'm not really smart so whenever I think too much about anything I get a headache so there. (scrape away the bomb)

Kira: What!?

Hayato: I can't believe it Okuyasu a live.

Josuke: H-How are you-

Okuyasu(cut him off): I saw my brother he...help me it was like a weird dream I couldn't see a thing or feel a thing then I saw him….he help me understand I known I had to be here I miss him it was a really sad dream but a nice sad.

Josuke: You got some nerve dreaming at a time like this!

Okuyasu: You still have that lousy attitude ever with all those injures.

Josuke could no longer stop the stream of tears coming.

Josuke: Shut up if you were alive you should have woke up sooner, damn it.

Kira what so shocked at what was going on hit thought fate was on his side but he was wrong and his chance was over.

Kira: Impossible... I thought fate was on my side damn it!

Okuyasu: Josuke leave this to me I decide to beat this bastard into the ground.

Josuke: Okuyasu.

Kira: I'll made should you are blow to piece **Stray Cat**! Shoot another shot.

Okuyasu: Not a chance.

Okuyasu scrape the space bet between his and **Stray Cat** and grab it.

Kira: Wh-What!?

Okuyasu: Wh-Wh-Whoa… Whoa, there calm I got you.

Hayato: Yes! Now Kira can't shoot air bullet bomb anymore.

Kira: Th-Th-There nothing That Kira Yoshikage can't overcome not even you Okuyasu Nijimura!

Okuyasu: Shut up already **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**!

Okuyasu start adding space it hit Kira hard sending flying but Okuyasu not done he scrape away the space pulling Kira back in getting ready to land a bargain of punch on Kira.

Okuyasu: This for Shigechi, for Aya, for everyone you murder you pick of dog crap. **DORADORADORADORADORADORADORADORA!** **DORA**!

Kira get hit so hard and land in the middle of the street creating a small crater.

Koichi: Jotaro look someone get flying here he look injured I think her still breathing.

Jotaro: That man is Kosaku Kawajiri look like everything's falling into place

Kira was barely conscious he could here bit and pieces of sound he was slowly awaken but when he started to feel the pain he was in agony his breathing was ragging he could his muscle ache and must of his bone broke or breaking, Kira cough of blood he was bruised badly.

Hayato: Any fate any chance or opportunity that was giving to you is nothing to the heart of justice that a monster has earn compare to the heart you are nothing!

Kira: Cough...wheeze…cough..cough..Th-this...wheeze…be...I...h-have...luck..o-on...my...side.

A ambulance come and a woman goes to check on Kira seeing he is barely alive.

Woman: Are you alright can you hear me.

Kira: Cough...Your...hands...there...beautiful…cough...wheeze.

Hayato: You can't let him get away we have to finish him off.

Okuyasu: Just try something Kira and I beat as mading time it take to beat you, your done for give up.

Kira: Cough...Okuyasu...wheeze...Nijimura...you...are...pain..even..with...your...new..ability…

you...will...fail...cough.

Rohan: Jotaro can you stop time and finish him.

Jotaro: Need to closer plus he been beaten to a pulp it just be liking kicking a injured dog plus Okuyasu has something only he can.

Kira: But...wheeze...I'll...cough...make...you...cough...are done for.

Kira pull out Killer Queen and is about to grab the woman his hand start to fill heavy and hit the ground. Okuyasu use **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** one more time and abb space hit Kira harder he rush him and use his real had and pick him up glaring at him.

Okuyasu: Just. Shut. **UP**!

And sent and another bargain of punch sending him flying again he cough up blood and try to get up but as he does the ambulance back up and crush Kira's head killing everyone shock at what happened they back the truck up and cover the body.

Josuke: What!?

Jotaro: Unbelieve.

Koichi: It was a accident a accidental death.

Rohan: Okuyasu just put the final in his coffin.

Josuke: You okay Hayato he did have your dad face.

Hayato: He was never my dad my dad wouldn't do the he just a sick headed scumbag looking like him and lying to everyone for he own means.

Okuyasu: He got what he deserve if not I would have scrape him away.

No one had any word to say to was like they know it was the best that could happen little they know Kira had already been punish he will forever see the face of the person who bit him he face of the power of bested him and finish out.

He would forever remember The Hidden Power: **That Was Unleash!**

After Kira death Morioh slowly return to a comfortable and quiet town everyone was tired out from Kira when resting. Okuyasu went to place a small open field with gravestone is read.

 _Here Laid_

 _Keicho Nijimura 1981 to Now_

Okuyasu: I did Bro you don't have to worry anymore I make my or decision now.

Farwell Brother

Okuyasu Didn't look back to see Keicho Spirit sitting on the grave looking at with a smile on his face.

Farwell, Okuyasu.


End file.
